I Will Find You
by DragonEyes1294
Summary: April gets kidnapped by the Kraang and Donnie is desperate to find her. Will he find her? What will he find if he does? Apritello story
1. Chapter 1 - The Search

**Set just after Donnie and April get together, rated for future chapters which have references to torture, not sure how many chapters this will be.**

Donatello furiously kicked an empty soda can off the rooftop ignoring the echoing clanging sound it made when it bounced onto the street below. He wanted to yell and shout, to punch someone just for the hell of it. But at the same time he wanted to curl up into his shell and cry. But that wouldn't fix the situation. That wouldn't bring April back.  
It had been nearly three weeks since the Kraang had kidnapped her on her way back from school. Since then he, his brothers and Casey had spent every second, that wasn't taken up by school or training, seeking out all the secret Kraang hide outs where they might be hiding her. So far they hadn't found any sign of the red head and every dead end cut into him like a knife. Each second they spent chasing a dead end was another second April spent in the hands on the Kraang, another second that he was failing her.

What made Donatello even more frustrated was that it had happened a few days after, what he would swear was, the best day of his life. When he'd finally found the courage to admit his feelings for her, only to find she felt the same way! At first Donnie had thought he was dreaming, that no one could love a six foot mutant turtle, but all doubts had been blown away the second she kissed him, disproving all his insecurities. He'd never been so happy in his life.  
But no sooner had he gotten the girl of his dreams did it all come crashing down just a few days later when Casey came charging into the lair, in a blind panic, shouting about how April had been snatched up in a white Van full of Kraang.

Closing his eyes, Donnie took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. He had to remain focused if he was going to find April and he just can't think when he's frustrated and he flatly refused to even contemplate the possibility that she might be dead. April was a fighter, she was strong. There was no way she was dead.  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump back, arms up, ready to fight whoever it was. He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his brother Leo come up behind him. If he had been an enemy, Donnie would've been in serious trouble. "Easy Donnie" Leo said, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. Donatello turned away, his arms falling back to his side as he stared out at the city below, but not really seeing it. His mind was elsewhere.  
"Raph says they haven't found anything" Leo told him gently, "Their heading back to the lair to see if Splinters heard anything".  
In order to cover more ground the team had been split into two, Leo and Donnie taking one side of the city, whilst Raph, Mikey and Casey took another. It was easier with Leo, although the others were equally concerned about April as he was, Leo had more patience and tact when it came to dealing with emotions. Plus the others weren't too sure how to handle an emotional Donnie, he was normally the calmest of the four brothers, so Leo had stepped up.  
"We should've found her by now Leo" Donnie sighed, ignoring the comforting hand Leo placed back on his shoulder.  
"Aprils our friend, we'll find her" Leo replied. "No matter how long it takes"  
They stood there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Eventually Leo gave him a nudge, "Come on, let's get back home, we can't do anything more tonight, and who knows, maybe Sensei has heard something". It was a while before Donnie reluctantly nodded, turning to follow his older brother over the roof tops towards the man hole cover that lead to their home. "I'll find you April" he thought to himself as he ran "I promise; I will find you".

 **Thanks for reading, will hopefully have the next chapter up soon x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

**This chapter gets more graphic, references to torture, please don't read if you don't want to.**

It took two months before they finally found her, locked away in a Kraang holding cell beneath an abandoned ware house. The actual base itself was tiny. Run by roughly two dozen Kraang, it specialised in the transportation of technology, prisoners and supplies to the larger bases.  
Its size made it easy to navigate and Donnie managed to pick the cells lock in record time despite his hands shaking half in anticipation of seeing his beloved April again, half with fear of what he might find. His brothers and Casey kept watch outside whilst he went in alone.

April looked awful. Curled up unconscious in the corner of the cell, her normally strong and athletic body was covered in dirt and now unnaturally thin from a severe lack of food. Her pale skin was marred with cuts and bruises from countless beatings and scars from various torture methods. Some looked like branding marks whilst others stretched across her skin like tree branches from where she'd been electrocuted. Her silky fiery red hair was out of its usual ponytail and now stuck to her skin by muck and dried blood. Her clothes were in shreds.

She didn't stir when Donatello carefully lifted her into his arms, handling her as if she was made of glass. To him she felt so light and fragile he was convinced that one wrong move would snap her like a twig. No one said anything as he carried her out of the cell. They didn't have to, their faces said it all. Casey and Raph tightened their grip on their weapons and looked as if they were about to tear the place apart. Mikey looked like he was going to cry and Leo looked like he didn't have a clue what to do.  
Seeing her like this sent a mass of emotions through him, relief that he finally had her in his arms again, concern at the extent of her injuries and fury at those who'd put her in this state. The Kraang were going to pay for every injury they inflicted on her. If it wasn't for the sound of her shallow breathing her lack of movement would've made him panic as they crept through the corridors towards the exit.  
For once no one tripped the alarms and they were able to make it out of the base undetected. Well nearly undetected, they had to take out the guards at the entrance but Raphael had made quick work of them.

It was only when they made it outside and the cold night air hit them, did she begin to stir. Opening her crystal blue eyes, once so full of life now dull and empty, she stared up at him in disbelief, as if she didn't believe he was really there. "Donnie?" she breathed, her voice quiet and raspy, as if it hadn't been used for a long time but it still filled him with relief. "I'm here April" he replied gently "We're all here, your safe now, we're taking you home". The smallest smile, ghosted on her lips before she sank back into unconsciousness as Donnie and the others started sprinting back towards the lair.

 **Thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon I hope. It'll be less horrific I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Recovery

**For those who have gotten this far, thanks for reading, not sure if this will be the last chapter. If I do another one it'll be from Aprils point of few. Lemme know what you think. I know Casey has kind of vanished but you can imagine he's joining in with the usual turtle antics between Raph and Mikey.**

The first week after rescuing April was the most difficult. Despite Donatello's best efforts some of her wounds seemed to refuse to heal causing her a great deal of pain. When they finally did heal, they left big ugly scars that she hid under long sleeved tops and sweaters.  
They didn't stop her being the most beautiful girl in the world to him, and he made sure to let her know that whenever he got the opportunity, but he couldn't stop the swell of anger and bitterness that filled him each time he saw them.

It wasn't just the Kraang he blamed. He also blamed himself, for having not being there to protect her and for taking so long to find her. Part of him felt that none of this would've happened if they hadn't met but, as Leo pointed out, the Kraang were after April before she met the turtles and reminded him that they met whilst saving her and her father from the Kraang. "Imagine what would've happened if we hadn't been there" he'd said, something Donnie didn't want to think about.

Night times were the worst. At first April refused to sleep, terrified of what she would see, forcing herself to stay awake until she nearly passed out from exhaustion. When she finally did sleep she'd wake up numerous times with night terrors, screaming, her mind filled with horrific images that refused to leave her alone.  
Each time she cried out Donnie came running. Hugging her tightly against his plastron and murmuring reassuring words until her cries turned to loud sobs that shook her body as she clung to him so tightly it was as if she was afraid he would suddenly disappear.

Donatello stayed with her after that, finding that not only did his presence help keep April calmer but it also helped him to relax. It was easier to believe that her being here wasn't a dream when he physically held her in his arms. A few months ago he would've gone red as a fire engine at the thought of sharing a bed with the red head but now, it just felt natural. Waking in the morning to the sight of April curled up beside him, was something he'd never take for granted. She looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept with her hair framing her face like a fiery halo. It still surprised him that she'd chosen him over all the normal guys on the surface, that she wasn't repulsed by the whole mutant turtle thing. At least that hadn't changed.

It got easier after that week as things went back to normal. April quickly got stronger, determined not to let the Kraang's actions hold her back in any way. Over the following weeks she grew more confident, the old April gradually returning, no longer flinching at loud noises or whenever someone came into contact with her. Donnie felt Mikey had a lot to do with that what with all the pranks he'd been pulling on Raph lately. As usual Leo got dragged into the wrestling match that followed and the three of them made so much noise it was amazing that they couldn't be heard on the surface. Their antics did make her smile though, something he'd thought he wouldn't see for a long time.  
Master Splinter invited her back to training, nothing to strenuous, but it gave her something to focus on whilst she got back into the swing of things.

When April wasn't training or with the others she was spent with Donnie in his lab, sometimes helping him with his latest project or just watching him work just like normal. Other times they just sat on the cot he occasionally used as a bed and talked. He liked those quiet moments when it was just the two of them, it seemed easier for her to be herself, to drop her guards. Of course he could read her like a book, he knew when she was thinking about what happened, trying to make some sense of it. To his credit Don didn't try to force her to talk about it, he knew she would talk when she was ready.  
She wasn't the only one who was easy to read. April knew Donnie like the back of her hand and could tell he was angry and that he blamed himself in part for what happened no matter how many times she told him otherwise. It was something they had to work through. But they'd be ok, Donnie was sure of it. In time, everything will be ok.

 **Thanks for reading as always, leave a review, I like knowing what you guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Aprils POV

**Last chapter, I really struggled with this one but I just couldn't get the idea of doing Aprils POV out of my head. So here it is. Definitely needs editing which I'll try to get round to at some point.**

I don't remember much of actual kidnap, it all happened so fast. One minute Casey and I were walking back from school, heading towards the lair. The next, there was the sound of squealing tyres and I found myself being thrown in the back of a van occupied by several Kraang droids. I could hear Casey shouting outside as the van doors slam shut. After that something struck me on the back of my head and everything goes black.

When I awoke, I was in what appeared to be some sort of lab. A white room with numerous metal tables, dotted around, covered with various pieces of equipment, from beakers filled with colourful fizzing liquids to metal implements that glinted menacingly in the light.

They asked me questions, lots of questions, but my panicked state and the strange roundabout way that they talked confused me. When I didn't answer, or when I didn't give the answers they wanted, they hurt me. What they did specifically I can't remember. I can only recall their mechanical laughter and feeling so much pain that I wanted to die. They'd stop for a minute to ask more questions, but again I couldn't make out what they were saying and they'd hurt me again. This went on for what seemed like forever, again I can't say how long, there were no clocks in the room.  
Eventually they stopped and released me from the table. I tried to run, but my legs were so numb they felt like jelly giving way the second I was on my feet causing me to hit the floor face first.

When they'd stopped laughing, two Kraang grabbed me under the arms and dragged me down the hall to a small empty holding cell, identical to the one my dad and I had been kept in when we first met the turtles. It was cold and dark, my body ached from whatever it was they had done to me. I wanted to cry but I refused to give them the satisfaction. By now Casey should've reached the turtles who were probably looking for me. Part of me hoped they were. I would've given almost anything to see Donnie at that moment. But part of me hoped they weren't. I know the guys can hold their own against almost any foe, heck I've seen Raphael throw Kraang around as if they were rag dolls. However, I've seen some of the injuries they've sustained, and I wouldn't put it past the Kraang to make a trap for them. If one of them got hurt because of me, I would never have forgiven myself.

That was the start of a horrible routine, I'd be left in my cell for hours at a time, the only interaction was when they dragged me out for another session of interrogation and torture, of the occasional times they'd bring me food. With no clock or windows it was impossible for me to determine how long I was there and, if I was honest, it all became one big agonizing blur. I came to long for the times when I blacked out, I couldn't feel anything then. Soon I spent most of my time unconscious.

It must've been one of those times when the guys found me. I remember suddenly feeling the cold wind on my skin and the feeling of strong arms around me. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, but I could just make out the olive green form of Donatello, his purple bandana a bright streak across his green skin. I remember him saying something to me, but what I don't know as I blacked out again.

Once back in the lair I spent most of the first week in my room, my injuries preventing me from doing a lot. Donnie never left my side, constantly checking my wounds, some of which appeared to refuse to heal. Although he seemed calm, the constant look of worry and concern in his eyes never seemed to fade. Even as my injuries healed I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes so I covered as many as I could up with long sleeved tops and sweaters despite him telling me on more than one occasion that he still found me beautiful. To me those marks were just reminders of how weak I was, and I hated them.

The nights were the hardest. Visions of the lab, plagued my mind the second I closed my eyes and I often woke up screaming. Each time I cried out, he was there to offer me reassurance and comfort. Never once did he complain that I'd woken him or disturbed him from working. After a while he started sharing the bed with me, the feel of his warm body next to mine was a constant reassurance that I was safe. It was nice waking up to his gap-toothed smile or, if I was awake before him, the sight of him sleeping. His face, devoid of concentration or concern was really a sight to see. Up close you can see the freckles on his face, which make him look adorably cute. His mouth is slightly open when he sleeps causing a very faint whistle as he breathes. The whole thing looked so peaceful I could've lay there watching him sleep all day. Nights got a lot better after that.

Thanks to Donnie's expert care, I was soon up and about. Everything seemed to slip back into normality quite quickly. Master Splinter invited me back to training, which helped to both distract me from unwanted thoughts and build up my strength again. To begin with, I seemed afraid of nearly everything. Whenever there was a loud noise, or someone touched me, I'd jump as if I'd been shocked which was stupid as I knew the guys wouldn't let anything hurt me. Thankfully my jumpiness seemed to fade over time. Casey came down whenever he could, updating me on things that happened at school. As always he and Raph would get into a wrestling match over something stupid or the two of them would end up chasing Mikey round the lair whilst Leo and I watched them from the sofa.

The majority of my time was spent in Donnie's lab, helping him with his work or just watching him. I looked forward to those times with Donnie, he was so loving and considerate. His patience had no bounds and he always knew how to make me laugh when I was feeling off.  
The best moments where when we just sat and talked. We'd just sit on the cot he sometimes used for a bed, me leaning back against his plastron while he hugged me against him. We'd chat about anything, sometimes we'd put a film on his laptop. In those moments we'd forget about all the bad things that had happened and just focus on us.  
I could tell him anything and I'd know he'd give me his full attention and do his best to understand. It was easy to relax around Don, he didn't try to force me to talk about things, or constantly bombard me with endless chatter. That's one of the reasons why I love him, he was so considerate and easy to talk to despite struggling with his own insecurities. He blamed himself in part for what happened and still saw himself as an unlovable freak no matter what I told him something I was determined to change. If only he could see himself the way I saw him.  
Clearly we both had issues we needed to work through. But we'd be ok, Donnie knew it and I knew it. In time, everything will be ok.

 **Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think, I will try and get round to editing this at some point.**


End file.
